Darkness and Light
by QueenStrata
Summary: "There's darkness in all of us. But there is also light." (A few drabbles and the beginning of a story I'll never finish.)
1. But There Is Light

A/N: The prompt for this one was: Riku/Ginny, "There's darkness in all of us. But there is also light."

Warnings: …None. Yay!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts don't belong to me, because that would make me too happy.

* * *

 _But There Is Light_

Riku turned from Ginny irritably, scowling in the general direction of the dark forest in the distance. This world he'd found himself in was enormous and colorful and he didn't like it at all—especially this one place he found himself in. Because of this girl here, with her pretty brown eyes and smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks and the light her heart shone with. A light that he could practically see, and it reminded him so painfully of the things he'd lost due to jealousy and delusion and the evil he had for so long surrounded himself with.

"Riku, please," the redhead was pleading, a single hand wrapped as far around his bicep as it could reach. "Just look at me!"

"You don't understand, Ginny," Riku sighed, turning to give her an almost-smile, nothing like what he wanted to give her. "I would stain you."

"There's darkness in everyone," the girl said hotly, so passionately it almost made him cringe. "But there's also light. I don't care how much time you've spent in that darkness of yours, Riku, I know you and you'd never do anything to hurt me. I trust you."

"How can you trust me when I don't even trust myself?" he snarled back, so suddenly losing his composure that he startled himself, and he ripped himself out of her grasp. "I've told you what I've done! To Kairi, and to Sora, to the two best friends I'd ever had because I was stupid and jealous and-"

"And you're trying to fix your mistakes," Ginny concluded for him, grabbing onto him again and pulling him closer to her; he felt, for some reason, helpless to deny her desires. "You're a good person, I know you are! And maybe, maybe you can't love yourself, but maybe I can."

"Ginny, I..." Riku tried, voice uncertain, but never wavering. "I just don't think...this won't-"

"Shut up," Ginny murmured, a demand that came out much softer than it should have. "And kiss me." And when she pulled him into a kiss that was as passionate as her words, he couldn't help but reciprocate, wrapping his arms around her small frame and marveling at how right she felt against him.

He thought wistfully that maybe, just maybe, he could feel some light seeping back into the darkness his heart had become.


	2. A Darker Soul

A/N: I have no idea what the prompt for this one was, but I definitely wrote it for a meme on LJ. Um. It reads like it's part of a much longer story, but I have no plans to continue this.

Warnings: One whole curse word. I'm a terrible, terrible person.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.

* * *

 _A Darker Soul_

Roxas tugged at his tie as he walked through the crowded hallways of the strange castle Xemnas had sent him to. He didn't like being surrounded by so many whole people, especially not ones that were the same age he looked (which was why he had been sent to take this world—he was the only one that fit in without being a teacher). He felt awkward here, too dark and angry to be a part of this magical community where everybody seemed to feel at home.

And the biggest problem with this place, he reflected with a scowl, was this one particular teacher—Dumbledore. Xemnas had assured him that they had a way of making everybody in the castle believe that he'd been there for the whole six years he was supposed to have been there, had made it so they wouldn't even notice that he never actually went to class and, when he did, that they wouldn't notice he could do exactly none of their silly spells. But this one teacher seemed completely immune to whatever Xemnas had done, and that was the reason he found himself dashing down a few hallways, the red and gold striped cloth annoying him as it flapped against his chest. But finally, deep down in the dungeons that he was almost never in, he ducked into a dark room that he thought was empty and lost the teacher completely.

"Well, what have we here?" a pleasant voice said from somewhere inside, and Roxas jumped, feeling like an idiot as he pulled out his wand (that damn puny stick that he could so easily cut in half with his keyblades) and aimed it at the other person approaching from the shadows. "The last thing I expected was a Gryffindor to come popping in on me."

"Oh, stuff it," Roxas said irritably, already dismissing his unwanted companion. He was so sick of this place, and was starting to think that Dumbledore's Nobody wasn't worth all the trouble they were going to to get it.

"What were you running from Dumbledore for?" the other boy asked, and Roxas tore his gaze from the empty hallway to finally take a moment to ponder the other boy, wondering how he'd known who it was he was hiding from. The boy drew closer as Roxas stared silently at him, and the blond rubbed at the place on his chest where his heart ought to be. For some reason, this guy made him feel even emptier than usual, as if whatever his soul was it took the light right out of other people.

"None of your damn business," Roxas snarled, turning his face away to stare out again and try his hardest to ignore the dark person in front of him. He wished this kid would just go away already, so he could return to The World That Never Was and report to Xemnas about this Dumbledore man, explain his difficulties with his mission and hope there was some way to fix them.

"Ah well. I ought to be going anyway," the boy said suddenly, almost as if in response to his thoughts. "You have fun hiding here—Dumbledore's not stupid. He'll be wandering around here for a while."

"Great. Thanks." Roxas watched with cold eyes as the other walked down the hallway, and then he moved farther into the room and called a portal to take him back. It looked like he had more than one thing to report on now.


	3. Light Shines Through

A/N: The prompt for this one was simply to write a Demyx/Luna. It's more friendship than relationship, but I like it.

Warnings: This will rot your teeth with cuteness. I'm not kidding.

Disclaimer: One day I'll own something, and then I'll have the last laugh.

* * *

 _Light Shines Through_

Luna found the strange man with the empty eyes on the edge of the lake, around the side that was just off the edges of the Forbidden Forest. He was playing what appeared to be an oddly-shaped blue guitar, with large globs of water dancing wildly around him. Some were shaped like music notes, some were shaped like himself, and a few were shaped like women when the creatures apparently needed something else to dance with.

"What kind of creatures are those?" she asked curiously, stepping forward without fear even as one of the water-people came perilously close to her and then seemed to crumple in on itself, soaking her. Gently pushing her sodden bangs out of her eyes, she stopped closer to another one that was still spinning in tight circles and lifted her hand to inspect it.

"Don't do that!" the man said, strumming a sharp note on his instrument, and the creature moved swiftly away. "You could hurt yourself, they're a lot more dangerous than they look."

"They're beautiful," Luna said dreamily, smiling up at her fellow blond. "The light shines through them so perfectly. What did you say they were?"

"Uh. Just water. It's, you know, some magic I've been teaching myself. Outside of school and all."

"You don't go to Hogwarts," Luna giggled, eyes sparkling at him. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me what you are if you don't want to. A lot of people think things that I believe in aren't real, so it's okay to have something else that's real not be real."

"I don't quite follow you," the man said, his voice awkward as he scratched at his cheek. "Do you think I'm real, or do you think I'm not?"

"You're as real as anybody else I know," Luna said softly, and abruptly held out her hand. "By the way, my name's Luna. What's yours?"

"I'm Demyx," the man replied, giving her hand an uncertain shake. "It's, uh, nice to meet you."

"Yes, it is," Luna said vaguely, her eyes suddenly distant. "Your water-people disappeared."

Demyx looked startled to hear this, and nearly spun around in a complete circle looking for one of his creatures, but smiled when he faced her again. "I can bring them back, if you want," he said, grabbing her hand again and pulling her over to one of the large rocks that sat on the banks of the lake. "I have to concentrate on my music for them to exist, though. You don't mind?"

"I'd be happy to listen to you play."

The tall man smiled at her again and adjusted his grip on his possibly-a-guitar before starting up a gentle melody. The water-people slowly formed again, their movements much calmer this time. Luna smiled and watched them, and eventually found herself leaning against the man. He didn't seem to notice her weight on his arm, and just continued playing his soft music. The last thing she remembered was the feel of a soft kiss on the top of her head before sleep claimed her.

When she woke up, he was nowhere to be found, perhaps having dissipated into the air like the water he controlled.


	4. Choices

A/N: Hahaha this thing. Um. A long, long time ago I was planning to write a story where the veil sent Sirius into Kingdom Hearts, where Riku was stuck (this was before even Chain of Memories had come out), and so Sirius and Riku teamed up together to escape KH and yeah. I'll probably never finish this, so here's the epic funtimes beginning to a story.

Warnings: Uh…none?

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I'm sorry.

* * *

 _Choices_

Sirius felt himself falling, falling forever into deeper and deeper blackness. His life was slowly scrolling through his mind, image after image of sadness, fear, and hatred. He wondered if this was the punishment for everything wrong he'd done in his life—the malicious pranks on Snape, the break from his family, the girls he'd only ever played with—if this was what his afterlife would always be. And if it was, why couldn't his punisher have come up with anything better?

An image of Harry struggling with Remus to get to the veil flashed by and he yelped, turning in midair just in time for his feet to touch down lightly on the ground. Light flared from an unseen source and Sirius stared bewilderedly at the stain-glass floor, under which he saw…nothing.

 _Welcome…to the beginning of your life._

"What?" Sirius asked, spinning around in search of the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

 _There is no self to show._

"Right. What's going on? Where am I?"

 _You are about to come to life. Think of this as the womb._

"My life just _ended_."

 _Then you are to be reborn._

What was he supposed to say to that? A chance to be born again…to live a different life. To do things right. He lifted his face to a light that had suddenly appeared over him.

"…What do I do?"

 _Choose._

He gaped at the three pedestals that suddenly appeared before him. Each one had something floating over it: A wand to the left, a shield to the right, and a sword across from him. Each one was the darkest black he had ever seen, with soft silver designs on them—each had the image of a Grim somehow etched into it.

 _Destruction. Power. Protection. Which ability do you most desire?_

He had nobody left to protect, and nobody he currently wanted to destroy. Two steps brought him in front of the sword and he reached up to it. The second his hand closed around the hilt, it disappeared in a flash of light.

 _And which do you wish to let go?_

"That isn't very fair," Sirius pouted, but didn't hesitate to grab hold of the wand—destruction. It and the shield disappeared in the same light.

 _Your form has been chosen. You will fight for the protection of others. All you need to do now…is walk through the door._

He turned around, and was now unsurprised to see the large white door that hadn't been there before. His mind began expressing doubts, but he knew with dreaded certainty that he couldn't change it now.

The doors opened as he approached, and there was no uncertainty in his step as he walked through to the darkness beyond.

The change in attire was unexpected. Sirius stared dully at his now-gloved hands, and then at his new pants—he could feel a mask on his face, but he wasn't prepared yet to take it off. The black and silver sword was resting in a scabbard at his side.

 _This is Kingdom Hearts._

"There's an awful lot of shadows," Sirius said, "and they know how to walk."

 _Are you afraid?_

"…No."

 _You will be._

"What do you mean?"

There was no answer.

Sirius put a hand on the hilt of his weapon and stared into the shadows, trying to decide where to go. But everything seemed to be made of shadows here, and the only direction that seemed better than any other was toward a place that was only slightly less dark than the others. Decision made, he grudgingly began what looked like a long walk.

However, it wasn't long before he swore he heard the sounds of fighting and he quickened his pace, rushing in hopes of finding someone to help him figure out what was going on. What he found was a young man fighting a horde of all types of shadows with an elegance that Sirius had never seen before. He watched, almost in awe at the way the boy cut down each of his enemies until, finally, there was nothing left. Then, turning from the disappearing corpses, he spotted Sirius and practically flew forward, ending up straddling Sirius' chest, blade at his throat. Sirius yelped and looked away from the boy's eyes for a split second, before he remembered that he was human, not dog.

"Who are you?" the boy snarled, a few strands of long platinum-blonde hair falling forward to tickle Sirius' nose. "And what are you doing here?"

"My name's Sirius. Currently, I'm trying very hard not to panic because you seem about ready to kill me when I've just been brought back to life."

"How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure."

"How did you die?"

"I was dueling with my cousin and I…er…fell through a veil. I know it sounds stupid, but it's a magical veil and—LOOK OUT!"

The boy immediately swirled around, swinging his sword, but was swatted away by a humongous shadow as if he was nothing. Sirius jumped up in surprise, pulling his own weapon out as if it was the most natural thing he'd ever done, and impaled the creature on it. It roared and swung at Sirius as well; however, Sirius had clung determinedly to his sword, so it ripped through the monster's body as he flew away. It let out another roar and slammed a fist to the ground, narrowly missing the boy, who was finally up and ready to fight again. As the boy fell from the earthquake caused by the blow, he seemed to let out a bit of his own magic: a fire spell that set the beast on fire for only a few seconds before it died out. The boy stiffly got back to his feet just as Sirius turned into his dog form. He ran forward, fast as his legs would carry him, and jumped, snarling, at the monster's throat. His teeth tore through like it was only paper. He wasn't there long before he felt a large hand grab him, tearing him away from its neck. It squeezed Sirius and shook him around as the boy sliced at it.

Before long, the monster died and released its grip on Sirius. He felt himself falling again, changed back into a human as he did so—and landed on the boy. Through a haze of pain, Sirius thought how the stranger smelled suspiciously like Remus. It was only natural for him to nuzzle his neck and—

"Hey!" the boy yelped. "I'm not a chew toy!"

Sirius practically leapt off of him, finding a seat curled up at his feet. "Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't mean to."

"It's fine," the boy said softly. "Now hold still, you need to be healed. _Cura._ "

Sirius gasped as a soft feeling of warmth coursed its way through his body. He stared at his hand, watching as even the most miniscule cut closed up.

"What in hell was _that_?"

"Magic."

"But different from my magic. You don't need a wand or anything to focus your power? Just a word and there it goes?"

The boy grinned. "Mickey said you'd need a bit of help with everything. I'll explain. But first we need to find your sword and mask. Come on."

"Wait." The boy turned back to Sirius. "You never told me your name."

"Riku."

* * *

A/N: I have no plans to write more KH/HP drabbles, but you never know what I'll do so I'm leaving this story as incomplete.


End file.
